With You
by AshleeSaurus
Summary: His piercing amber eyes seemed to faze right through her as if looking at something in the distance. She couldn't help but stare. Not blinking, not moving. Afraid that if she did, he would vanish.
1. Prologue

**Full summary: Sesshoumaru is walking through a city he wasn't familiar with, when he was jumped. Waking up the next day in a unfamiliar forest, he panics and runs trying to find help, only to find that no one could see him, or hear him. A couple day's later though, Kagome is wandering through the forest and spots Sesshoumaru. She says hello, igniting the friendship between them…and get's herself stuck in the middle of lust, love, murder, and mystery.**

**That's the full summary. ENJOY! Now read the prologue! **

**Prologue**

The sun is just setting in the distance painting colors across the sky. The birds are laying themselves to sleep as the owls start to stir.

The street lights turn on, one by one lighting up each of the enormous houses on the street. Children are storming into their houses just as the last flicker of sunlight drains in the horizon. Everything look's perfect, like a street out of a movie.

Except at one house.

"This is not a discussion!" The bellowing voice of an older man screamed.

"I'm not doing it!" The much younger sounding voice replied. The tension in the air vibrated off the enormous walls of their house. Deep in the house where no one could hear the loud screaming is where the battle was taking place.

If you were to walk in the middle you would be sure to get burned off the anger fuming from the two gentlemen. One of those men were none other than Inu Taisho, whose face looked like it was about to explode.

Inu Taisho's perfectly braided grey hair fell behind him as he got back into the face of his eldest son, Sesshoumaru. Inu Taisho was more than angry at this point. His son not only defied him, but then had the nerve to try to tell him what he was going to do. That was something that was not going to be tolerated.

"Do not tell me what you are going to do! This is my house, and as long as you live here, you will obey my rules." Inu Taisho's eyes were blazing with furry. All he wanted his son to do was work at his company once he graduated college, was that too much to ask?

"I already told you, I'm going to work for someone I want to work for!" Sesshoumaru didn't understand why his father couldn't take the hint. He hated the fact that his father was always trying to control his life. He already went to the college that his dad wanted him to go to him, and got the grades his dad expected him to in high school. He never got a part-time job. He never hung out with his friends or even went to prom. He always lived life for his father, but this time he wasn't about to.

"Get out then!" The last sentence made Sesshoumaru freeze. Where was he going to go? He doesn't have any money, he doesn't have a car. He doesn't even have friends ever since he went off to college.

Sesshoumaru studied his dad's face. Not one wrinkle, not one flaw. But what did he really expect in this doll house? Everything was in its proper place. Everything was dusted. Everything was expensive. There wasn't one thing that didn't match something else.

"Fine" Sesshoumaru starts to walk towards the front door, his dad following closely behind. If this is what his dad wanted, then he would leave. Everything in this house was to perfect for him anyways. Even his hair! It was always perfectly braided.

"If you walk out, don't ever expect to come back." His dad warned him. Sesshoumaru just looked at him as he reached for his braided hair.

"You see dad, the thing is…" Sesshoumaru removed the hair tie and let his long silver hair pool out around him. He dropped the hair piece on the ground and met his father's heated glare.

"…I don't give a fuck." And walked out, never daring to look back at the shocked face of his father.

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't really think this dramatic storm out through. He forgot his coat, didn't have any cash. He has nowhere to sleep, nowhere to go. He was alone.

What had he done? Should he go back? No. That would mean submitting to his father's rules and he wasn't about to do that again.

Sesshoumaru's back fell against the stone wall next to him. He didn't even remember how he got to the center of the city. He didn't even remember how to get home!

"Maybe it was this way…" He pondered while walking through the side ally.

"Hey you" before he could even turn to look at the voice he felt a stone collide with his head. He fell to the floor with a thud as multiply fists started pelting him. The only thing he could do was pull himself into a fetal position trying to limit the blows.

Sesshoumaru gathered the last of his strength to turn his head and look at the people assaulting him. If was going to die, he at least wanted to see the face of his attacker. As soon as he turned his head a fist plowed into the side of his face. The last thing he saw, were purple eyes staring down at him.

* * *

'Where am I' Sesshoumaru questioned. He looked around seeing only tree's in every direction. When had he gotten here? He didn't remember anything.

"Hello!" He tried calling out. His voice echoed across the trees but failed to send a reply. He had no choice but to walk.

It seemed like hours had passed before he finally made it to a street. He practically ran trying to get to the street.

"Help me!" He called to a lady walking her dog. The lady never turned, never even glanced at him. Maybe he needed to scream louder?

"HELP!" He tried again. Finally he approached the street. It was as busy as ever with people chatting and selling their product.

"Excuse me!" He tried calling to a man walking by. Why wasn't anyone looking at him! He needed someone to look!

"Please! I need your help!" He reached for the shoulder of the lady in front of him.

"Pleas-"He stopped as his hand slid through the ladies shoulder. He must be imagining this! He reached for something, anything. But never able to touch it… How was this happening! Sesshoumaru fell to his knees. There is no way that he could be a ghost. Had he really died last night?

"AHHH" He screamed into the afternoon sky. He felt more alone, then ever before.

* * *

So that's the prologue! I hope you enjoyed, I am currently working on Chapter one! Yeah!

Love, Ashlee


	2. Memories

Chapter One

Dawn grabbed its place in the distance, streaming colors across the sky. Around the beautiful shrine, birds were fluttering…Singing a song of pure bliss.

The cherry blossom tree's were silently blowing in the wind, dropping fragile leaves across the ground. Below stood a young girl, no older than twenty… sweeping merrily while humming along with the tune of the birds.

She looked to the cherry tree and smiled at the same blue bird that sat on the branch. The bird greeted her every morning and in return she fed him bird feed.

"Come get it" She held out her slender hand for the bird to come grab the seeds. It happily fluttered down, perching itself on her hand as it started to eat the food.

"Kagome!" A raspy voice called to her. Kagome gently put the bird on the ground and wiped her hands.

"Sorry, my grandpa needs me!" The blue bird chirped a reply as he watched Kagome scurry off towards the house.

Kagome silently slid open the door to her grandfather's house. Inside she neatly put her shoes by the door and shuffled to her grandpa's room.

"My dear, how are you" His voice was dry and wheezy. Kagome gave him a small smile and knelt beside him.

"I'm fine, how are you?" She held the same conversation with him every day and felt heartbreak as he slowly forgot who she even was.

"Kagome dear… why do you hold such sadness in your eyes?" Kagome didn't realize that she was staring off into space again.

"I'm just thinking about stuff." She smiled at him and waited for him to eat his breakfast. How long did her grandpa have left?

* * *

Kagome smoothed out the invisible wrinkles from her skirt as she waited for the food to be ready. She looked around at the job she had since she was sixteen. It wasn't something she loved doing, but being a waitress had its upsides.

"Order up" Kagome quickly turned and grabbed the various amounts of food and loaded them onto the trey. She put on a great big smile as she pushed open the door leading back to the classy restaurant. Her guests were people that she had never seen before but looked to be very upscale.

"Here are your orders" She cheerfully sat the plates down one by one in front of each of the beautiful looking people.

The first woman looked to be around thirty but her grey roots gave her away. It was perfectly primped and combed into a high bun, not a hair out of place.

The other older gentlemen had long grey hair pulled into a perfect braid that rest behind his head.

They looked like the perfect couple. Never spilling their food and always sitting up straight, as if a board was constantly behind them.

After she noticed they were done, Kagome put her smile back on and walked back to the table.

"Is everything okay?" she asked genuinely. The women smiled up at her.

"It was delightful." The women patted her perfectly painted lips with the napkin. Kagome smiled again and pulled out the check, handing it respectfully to the man.

As she turned away to walk she heard a glimpse of what the man said,

"I told you he wasn't around here." Kagome had no idea what he meant, but it wasn't her place to ask.

* * *

"Have a nice night!" Kagome called to them as they walked out. Kagome was praying that they left a good tip, her rent was due soon. When she walked back to the table she almost fell from shock, under the plate was a two hundred dollar tip. This put Kagome in the best mood, as she cheerfully finished work.

Five hours later, she was finally punching out at work. Kagome felt overwhelmed at the amazing day of tips she received.

"Bye Kagome" Her boss called to her and off she was.

The end of the day was just settling in the distance as Kagome walked down the forest path. This was the time she enjoyed to walk. No one else was ever on the path and she could enjoy the birds chirping.

"FUCK!" she turned abruptly. Where did that voice come from? It must of just been her imagination. There was absolutely no one out here. She went back to humming to herself until she heard the voice again.

"WHY? Did I really deserve this?" Was someone in trouble? Kagome started to run in the direction of the voice.

Kagome jumped down to the side of the forest and started rushing to get through the clutter of trees. As she ran around one of the tree she came into view of the man who was calling out.

If he had been looking, Kagome was sure her mouth would be open in shock. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. His long flowing silver hair was pooled out around him as he sat on the rock. His head was in his hands as he kept mumbling to himself.

Her mouth suddenly went dry. Her palms got sweaty. How the hell was she going to approach this?

Finally after contemplating for what seemed like forever, she inhaled and spoke.

"Hello?" Suddenly the silver headed god turned and faced her.

His piercing amber eyes seemed to faze right through her as if looking at something in the distance. She couldn't help but stare. Not blinking, not moving. Afraid that if she did, he would vanish.

Then suddenly he laughed. Was something about this situation funny?

"I said hello?" She fumed out.

"So the gods are mocking me now?" He mused. He placed his hands back to his face.

Kagome was beyond confused.

"If you don't want my help, just say so. But my name is Kagome." She offered her hand to him as his head slowly turned back to face her.

"Sesshoumaru" He simply replied. Kagome gave him a smile and watched him instantly cheer up.

"So wait, you're real?" He jumped up. And walked over to her. Without warning he reached for her and instantly she hit his hand away, or at least she thought she did. When she looked back, Sesshoumaru's hand was half way through her shoulder.

She screamed and fell back onto the forest floor. Was he a ghost? Her thoughts were running a million miles a minute. Regrettably, she looked up and met sad amber eyes. Had she hurt his feelings?

A couple minutes passed before she stood up and wiped the dirt off her clothes. Sesshoumaru back away looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry, you just startled me…" Kagome chimed. Sesshoumaru gave a small smile.

"Yeah I tend to do that..." Kagome laughed and felt instantly comfortable. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him, was he dead or not?

"I know you probably want some answers.." Sesshoumaru started, as if reading her mind.

"…But I have none. I don't even know how I got this way. The only reason I know my name is because of my I.D. Card that was in my pocket." So he had amnesia?

"You remind me of a man I saw with gray braided hair today…" She commented. Suddenly Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open.

_'If you walk out, don't ever expect to come back'_ Sesshoumaru fell to the ground holding his head.

"I remember…something." He finally said after Kagome rushed to his aid.

"What is it?" She pressed.

"My father…he kicked me out." Kagome smiled, even though it wasn't a happy situation, it was a start.

"Sesshoumaru, look at me." His eyes looked up, shaking.

"I am going to help you fix your memories." Kagome didn't know what came over her. Her whole body felt like it was rushing with electricity. Kagome watched as her eyes reflected into Sesshoumaru's. They sat for what seemed like forever until Kagome spoke up.

"Wait, are you touching me?" They both looked down to see Sesshoumaru's hand laying on Kagome's shoulder.

Xoxo

So there is Chapter one.

Please review! Tell me what you think.

Chapter two is on the way :D

Love, Ashlee


End file.
